The old Temple/The second diamond
This is how the old temple and the second diamond goes in The Beeps Meet Doogal. gang arrive at the temple Beep Beep: Well, here we are. Brainy Beep: Thank Primus for that. Teeny Beep: Are you referring to the mentor of the Prime-Prince Ryan? Brainy Beep: Your assumption is correct, Teeny. Bossy Beep: Never mind that. We've got a diamond to find. Prepare to land. Beep and Nosy Beep lower the balloon. Meanwhile Zeebad: I think this is definately the place. Let's press on. about to go first when Sam stops him Sam: After me, sir. It could be dangerous. I got a six sense... head in Zeebad: Whoa! I think you need to focus on the other five but, you might not lose your head. ahead Let's see what we got here. Aha! The place is rigged with traps! gang's voices are heard outside Smelly Beep: off-screen Where do you want to land, Nosy? Nosy Beep: off-screen Wherever you thinks best. turns to Sam Zeebad: They're still alive?! Sam: They might be. Zeebad: No matter. All the traps are required. We'll let them clear and we can stroll in. gang enters the temple Smelly Beep: Looks like those symbols mean something. Teeny Beep: Maybe something like Mistress 9 possessing Ryan and became someone like "Prime Prince 9". dart misses Teeny Beep Doogal: Careful. Bossy Beep: Someone could do this. I wonder who is Prime Prince 9 be. Brain the Snail: We need someone small. Beep Beep: You could do it, Brian. Brian the Snail: What about Teeny? She's small enough. Teeny Beep: We could do it, Brain. I know someone like the Winxbots fight the Trixicons. Doogal: Well, look who started to have a back bone. Tenny Beep: What?! Brian the Snail: Here is an idea. Why don't we just see the real world instead of living in our own bubbles. "Brian, you seen any good movies lately. Brian, help me with some gardening. Brian, any good at Videa Games?". Teeny knows that Prime Prince 9 is a villain one time with a goal to take down Cody and his friend, but, Ryan manages to get rid of Mistress 9. You know. This is really crushing. rock falls on him and the Beeps gasp, but, Brian and Teeny Beep come from behind the rock knowing that the rock missed Brian the Snail: Let's go. head on Ermintrude: I don't beleave I say it but... What a snail. Meanwhile Narrator: You know you had butterflies in your tummy? Well, poor train has butterflies in his boiler. is shaking shakes gets the butterflies out sighs with relief travels on falls down a hole Teeny and Brian find the diamond Teeny Beep: There it is! shoot around the room Dylan: Cool light show. Smelly Beep: Cool. Are those the beams of the diety Nyx possed Ryan and renamed him as "Rynyx"? to touch one Brian the Snail: No! There're alarm beams. Someone has to get through to the diamond. Doogal: But, I would chew my gum. Dylan: I'm a little jumpy. Ermintrude: Didn't you guys hear Brain before? I'll do it. Teeny Beep: You're too big. You'll easily step on one. I'll do it. Ermintrude: You let me have a go, Teeny. I used to be a dancer back in some place. Brian the Snail: Ermintrude, stop arguing with Teeny Beep and please get me out of here! steps forward Dylan: Ommmmm.... gulps slowly steps over them Teeny Beep: Umm. makes it across Ermintrude: Yeah. I am so Fly. Doogal: Sweet moves, Ermintrude. That was great...! piece of gum comes out of his mouth, it then bounce off two steps and falls towards the beam Ermintrude, Brain, Dylan, Teeny Beep and Beep Beep: No! gum falls through the beam Doogal: Oops. come out of the ground Skeleton: Here's Johnny. Skeleton 2: Someone order ribs? Skeleton 3: Bring out the dead! Skeleton 4: Pirates of the Caribbean. Skeleton 2: Hey. I thought I said no Disney jokes. Skeleton 5: Whatever. Beep Beep: Looks like we got bones, thugs and Harmony in here now. Teeny Beep: Those scary red eyes. A bit like Horrificator. Ermintrude: You're right, Teeny. Looking all Transformers Prime and Dawn of the Dead and anything. You think we know karate? Dylan: I've been trained with Prince Can. I know Kung Fu, Jung Wu, Judo, Kendo, Tai qwan do, Wuten clan and Chi tea. Brainy Beep: Whoa. You think you can teach Ratchet and Doogal that? Brain the Snail: Dylan, can you beat them up? Dylan: My name is Neo. Steve the Skeleton: Hey, I'm Steve. kicks him Dylan: There is no spoon. Skeleton 2: Oh man. Steve's down! Skeleton 5: Get him! is back together Dylan: That's what I call "Pulling yourself together". Skeleton 3: Okay, Guys. On three. One, two... jump but Dylan dodges Skeleton 4: Uhh. Maybe we should have done that on two. Dylan: I have a bone to pick with you. Brian the Snail: Behind you! Beep Beep: Hey! You could stop. Skeleton 2: Why? Beep Beep. Cause it's.... Ermintrude and Beep Beep: Hammer time! beat up the skeletons Beep Beep: Take that! does kung fu moves Dylan: Wax on, wax off! skeletons are soon defeated Doogal: A group effort. Now, let's grab the diamond and head off. Train Train: It's so dark in here. Oh. Wait. I got tunnel vision. sees Zeebad's train Train: Whoa. sees a drill for the train's front Train: Ouch. gang gets to the diamond Beep Beep: Wait. skeletons join together Doogal: Uh oh. become Mega Skeleton Guard Mega Skeleton Guard: So. The fearless Warrior of legend has come to claim the diamond. Smelly Beep: Uh, actually it belongs to us now. So, ha Ha! Teeny Beep: I think we could got gifts from Op-Tammyus Prime. You think that is right? Mega Skeleton Guard: Look. Do you want the diamond or don't you? Doogal: Well. If you're offering. Yes, please. Brian the Snail: I got an idea. Let's jump him. forward slowly Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggeee!!!! Mega Skeleton Guard: laughs Smelly Beep: That was miscalculated. How about... yelling Run away! gang runs Meanwhile Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes